


Double Your Something

by Ineffabilitea



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Community: st_xi_kink, Gen, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-31
Updated: 2009-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-11 06:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffabilitea/pseuds/Ineffabilitea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glitches. LJ has them, and so does the Enterprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Your Something

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink/4765.html?thread=12704669#t12704669) for the prompt "So I've been noticing that LJ has been posting a lot of stuff twice. It's happened so often, it can't just be user error, it has to be LJ's fault (and it's more fun to blame the computer anyway). So the Enterprise has the same problem. Everything's getting repeated, whether it's a computer or something wrong with the Universal Translator, or whatever, up to you, anon, but give me a repetition fic."
> 
> Slight hint of Kirk/Kirk shenanigans.

"Anyone interested in half a grapefruit?" Nyota asked. "The replicator produced my order twice this morning and I'd hate for the random particles this one was assembled from to go to waste."

"Lieutenant Uhura, it is against regulation to bring food onto the bridge," Spock chastised. "However, you may have inadvertently provided an explanation for why the number of reports awaiting my signature is double the expected figure."

"Perhaps this is vhy two messages from my family vere avaiting me this morning. Usually there is only one a veek," Pavel mused.

"Fascinating. Clearly a problem with the ship's systems has lead to a consistent doubling of many of routine tasks."

"Um, aren't we scheduled to beam the Captain up from the planet's surface about now?" Hikaru interjected.

There was a loaded pause.

"Perhaps it would be prudent to alert the transporter tech on duty. Lieutenant?"

"Bridge to transporter room." Uhura immediately paged the appropriate console.

"What can I do fer yeh, lassie?" came Scotty's voice over the intercom.

"Mr. Scott, has the captain beamed back aboard yet?"

"Lovely timing yeh have! I'm beamin' him back as we speak-- wha' the hell?"

"Crap," Uhura muttered. "Mr. Spock, I suggest you report to the transporter room."

"On my way." Spock was already at the turbolift. "Please page Doctor McCoy as well."

Not unexpectedly, Spock and Doctor McCoy's paths converged as they neared the transporter room. "Dammit, Spock!" McCoy immediately shouted. "This is a starship, not a goddamn game of 'monkey see, monkey do!' I've already got twice as many hyposprays as even I need lying around sickbay, all my appointments are double-booked, and the last damn thing I or anyone else on this ship needs is two James T. Kirks running wild!"

Spock could find little to disagree with in this rant, so he merely arched one eyebrow and said, "Indeed, Doctor."

They burst into the transporter room (or in Spock's case, entered with some velocity and abruptness). Mr. Scott looked more than vaguely horrified. Two for all intents and purposes identical Captain Kirks had their hands up each other's shirts. They looked up from their rapt contemplation of themselves. "Bones!" one cried at the same time the other said "Spock!" And then, in unison, "This is the best day of my life!"


End file.
